Heir to the Monado
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Shulk had huge responsibilities thrown onto him after he became the God of Fate. Originally, Shulk just wanted to ignore the idea of remaining a deity, but he's reminded daily why that isn't an option. Of course, just because he's a God doesn't mean he wants the people in Smash Brothers Mansion to treat him differently due to his rank.


**Heir to the Monado**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Shulk had huge responsibilities thrown onto him after he became the God of Fate. Originally, Shulk just wanted to ignore the idea of remaining a deity, but he's reminded daily why that isn't an option. Of course, just because he's a God doesn't mean he wants the people in Smash Brothers Mansion to treat him differently due to his rank.**

 **Pairing: Rob/Shulk, Reyn/Pittoo, one sided Shulk/Fiora and Shulk/Melia**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre:** **General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers, spoilers for future stories, swearing, character death, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **Still no Samus, but hey! It's not a human! Daily reminder that Shulk is not a human but a Homs and I will keep saying this until people actually play Xenoblade Chronicles before accusing me of not doing research on Shulk. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Seer**

Shulk was the chosen one in his world. He was granted the power to see the future when he held onto the Monado. Eventually, he wouldn't need the blade to see the visions of the future. Seeing the future was a blessing and a curse. On one hand, he could save a life. On the other hand, he would have to witness someone dying brutally before he could do the former. Shulk was able to keep it together knowing that there was a brighter future should the vision be averted.

 **Oblivious**

Shulk was compared to many Pokémon with an ability known as Oblivious. It didn't take a genius to see that the blond failed to notice how many people were attracted to him. Reyn had brought up how almost all the girls in Colony 9 had a crush on Shulk. He was so handsome and so kind that it was hard not to like him. It would continue in the mansion where the girls would be ogling him and Rob would fall in love with him over time.

 **Confession**

Rob was the first one to confess his feelings to Shulk. Fiora may have been his childhood friend and Melia may have traveled with Shulk more during his journey, but unless you were very blunt with your feelings, you weren't going to win Shulk's heart. Rob's confession would be seen as a token of friendship at first until Rob would hug and kiss him. Fiora still wondered where it went wrong if she could do all of that and he still missed the most important clue at the end.

 **Fit**

No one believed Shulk when he said that he used to be rather frail. Whenever Shulk was running around in only his boxers, he showed off how lean he was. It made the girls go crazy for him especially since he seemed to gain a tan whenever he fought in just his boxers. If one were to look at the residence of Bionis, one would think that male Homs were incapable of being out of shape seeing as how Shulk was the frail one between him and Reyn who was obviously lifting weights.

 **Appeal**

Shulk did not see the appeal in hot springs. Riki had tried to explain why sitting in hot water was good. Shulk just thought that hot springs were overrated. He should have learned to respect hot springs when he was talking with Pit though.

"I don't like hot springs." Shulk said simply.

Everyone in the mansion just froze when he said that. Ganondorf was probably the only one chuckling seeing Pit's expression change into a scary demon.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

 **Technical**

For Shulk to excel in Smash, he needed to learn how to work together with Alvis. Because Alvis was in the Monado, he was the one controlling which symbol showed up in the circle. This allowed for Shulk to focus more easily on the battle. If the two weren't in sync, it would show when Shulk had the wrong move for the situation. Once Shulk got into a good rhythm with Alvis, the two would be able to Monado cancel very easily. Not only did it look technical on paper but it was also flashy in appearance.

"It still doesn't mean you're good." Pit snarked causing the Monado to be pointed at his neck.

"Want to go?" Shulk asked with an evil smile on his face.

 **KO Punch**

Despite Shulk and Alvis' foresight, there was one thing they could not see no matter what they did. They could not stop Little Mac's KO Punch. Shulk found that out the hard way when the blond thought he could just counter the punch when heading his way. Nope. The punch ignored the vision and punched the seer in the gut. The uppercut sent him upward toward the 4th wall where the Monado would receive the full blunt of the blow.

" _Oww."_ Alvis could be heard saying.

 **Knight**

Shulk had no problem playing the role of damsel back when he was a child with Fiora and Reyn. He spent more time reading that he didn't have the time to be hero. Fiora was always the hero in his eyes while Reyn was his knight. Now that he was older, Shulk wanted to be a knight toward the tactician twins (Rob in particular). The feeling of being able to protect someone most precious to you is a good feeling to have. With his visions and the Monado, it was possible for him to be a savior.

 **Masochist**

Shulk learned from Pit that he was rather masochistic. That one timeline was so bad for him, but the blond realized that this side of him was always there. He had a hard time standing up for himself and always put himself in situations that could easily be avoided if he just spoke up. The inability to stop Pit from bullying him stemmed from his passive behavior…but Shulk wished this wasn't used against him when the situation got as desperate as becoming Diamond's sex slave.

 **Meeting**

Shulk hated the God Meetings. Whenever Shulk heard about it, he knew it was nothing but trouble. He would overhear Pit mention how Palutena would end up crying afterwards because of how cruel the Goddesses could be to her. Shulk felt the full force of their animosity when he first attended the meeting. Overwhelmed with their negativity every time he tried to speak, he would soon break down once he got back to the mansion.

"H-How could anyone handle that terrible place?" Shulk asked weakly as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "How do you handle it Pit?"

"I don't. I'm not a god." Pit responded simply. "You need to toughen up, or they're going to walk all over you. You are the newbie after all."

Shulk really did not have the courage to stand up to powerful Gods unlike himself who was still learning the ropes. It was only when Zeus decided to flirt with Rob did he gain the courage he need to stand up for himself again.

 **Kiss**

Shulk only kissed once. It during an emergency situation when Fiora wasn't taking the water from the cup he had, so he had to give it to her by mouth. He could see that as a first kiss, but he didn't consider it a romantic gesture like Fiora did. (He wished he didn't lead her on like that).

When Rob was the one to place his lips on the taller male, Shulk felt something. He couldn't describe it, but it made him want to gobble Rob up right there.

"Shulk?"

The seer had no problem pushing Rob on top of the bed to continue the make out session. The cute noises that came from the smaller male was too much for Shulk.

 **Trio**

Palutena, Rosalina and Shulk were considered the God Trio in Smash Brothers mansion. Of course, Shulk never wanted to team up with the ladies mainly because he had a hard time working with them. Palutena was difficult to read and Rosalina would always send Luma to do the work for him. The poor Luma would be caught in the crossfire and Rosalina would scold him for using the Monado on the poor star children.

Fortunately, at the God tournament, their teamwork was way better seeing as how they had much more room to work with. Shulk still didn't appreciate how reckless Palutena was though.

 **Rival**

Shulk thought he would make a friend in the God of Sand. Kyrie Illinus reminded him of himself. A boy who didn't want to be a God until circumstances forced him to become one. The biggest difference is that Kyrie was punished for his final decision to what to do to his world, and he lost all of his friends as a result. His friends were still alive, but his mother was holding them hostage until he atoned for his sins. No wonder the poor guy snapped and was teetering between being sane and being insane.

Shulk wanted to extend his hand out to this boy and be his friend…but then he remembered how Kyrie was willing to push Rob into killing himself so Grima could come out. He would rather have the Fell Dragon as his companion instead of another newbie God like him…and for that reason, Shulk would keep an orange affinity with this guy.

 **Caterpillar**

Shulk hated caterpillars. He blamed Reyn for that. It sucked how there were giant caterpillars on Bionis that he had to fight constantly, but it would never reach the levels of Reyn's phobia. After all, it's not every day a spider girl is trying to woo the man who has a phobia of spiders. It was actually rather entertaining to watch Arachne jump on Reyn's back and blow in his ear.

 **Taste Buds**

Shulk had no taste buds due to being a corpse. It was an awful revelation that he tried to play it off that he had regained his tastes. Granted, once he became a God, he was slowly regaining his taste buds allowing him to try out the many foods in Smashopolis. His favorite meal of all was whatever Rob made him though.

 **Zanza**

There was only one person that Shulk hated with a burning passion. That was Zanza. Egil and Mumkhar didn't come close to the hatred he felt for the previous God. This God was responsible for killing him as a child, eating at his memories and Ether resulting in him being a rather frail Homs and when Shulk no longer was a use to Zanza, he had Dickson kill him. Shulk nearly erased himself out of existence because of the revelation that he was living a lie…fourteen years of being part of the living and the non-living. If it weren't for Alvis…he would not have made it.

Comparing Shulk to Zanza especially when he has taken Zanza's place would probably get you beaten with an inch of your life for daring to make the comparison.

 **Clingy**

Shulk didn't hold a grudge against Dark Pit like Pit did with Reyn. The only reason he would ever give the dark angel a hard time was because Reyn only seemed to visit Smashopolis as of late to hang out with the young angel instead of his childhood friend. It's great that Reyn has made other friends that he could be normal around…but Shulk just hated the feeling that the one male friend he had was being taken away from him. For that reason, he had no problem making things hard for Dark Pit when the two were together including clinging to Reyn's arm. This would confuse the redhead Homs greatly seeing that Shulk was never this possessive before.

 **Limits**

Shulk's biggest weakness in comparison to Palutena and Rosalina was his over reliance on the Monado. Without the blade, he was just an ordinary Homs. Granted, any sword he used could become a Monado, but only the one he originally held in his hands was the strongest blade.

Shulk had tried different things each timeline to avoid losing his weapon in battle against the Great Evil. He would shatter one vision, but then would be killed by the next. His death was always different because he was stuck in a cycle of death. If the Monado was gone, then was at his limits.

"And the rest is silence."

Shulk closed his eyes in frustration as Samael brought down his spears upon him. He would have to try again next time.

 **Separation**

As the God of Fate, Shulk had assumed that all of his comrades would support his decision. They did for the most part, but that didn't mean they were going to follow behind him.

First, Shulk lost Reyn when he died and became an angel. He was under Pit's command now and while Reyn complained about how brutal Pit's training session was, he still wanted to stay by Dark Pit's side.

Next was Dunban who had apparently made a pact with Hades at some point. His death would bring back him back to become a Raiju demon that was technically under Hades' rule but free to do whatever he wanted. Dunban only asked for Shulk to look after Fiora.

Shulk had to respect his friends decision, but it felt empty when the group only consisted of him, Fiora, Melia, Sharla and occasionally Riki.

 **Poison**

Homs did not fare well against poison. In general, most status ailments hurt the beings of Bionis greatly. Shulk hated extreme heat, extreme cold and anything that was considered poisonous.

Can you imagine how bad it is when your boyfriend is transformed into a slime and wants to make love to you, but you can't do it because your race is easily poisoned? Shulk has experienced this more times than he could count and he wished was in Pit's shoes. After all, angels were immune to poison killing them for the most part.

 **Slayer**

Shulk had to admit that Zeus was capable of coming up with good ideas every now and then. If they wanted to stop the Great Evil, why not have all the Gods gather in one place to stop him? That sounded like fun. To make things more excited, he had a free for all tournament where the other Gods would be pitted against each other to see who was top God. Zeus had expected to win of course, but this was too much for Shulk to pass up. Palutena, Rosalina, Viridi and Phosphora were able to participate too, so Shulk would know some familiar faces. He smiled seeing how the God of Sand would also be there.

Rob had warned him to not get too carried away. Shulk understood why he needed to keep his cool, but he just couldn't help being thrown into a match against eleven other Gods for fun. Master Hand had set it up to where the divine beings could not hurt each other. This meant that Shulk use the Monado on them and they would not die.

It wasn't just Rob that was concerned for the Monado boy. Shulk's friends were concerned too especially without how arrogant he was becoming.

After KOing Amaterasu, Shulk had let out a cheer to the crowd. "Yeah! I'll kick your ass! I'll kick your ass too! I'll kick the dog's ass!"

"Will you kick your own ass though?" Palutena had asked him as she was prepared to bash him with her shield.

Shulk gulped realizing he should have watched his back.

 **Defeat**

Even with the memories of all the timelines, Shulk was still no match for Diamond. Diamond had used every timeline to analyze Shulk from his fighting style to his battle habits that were exploited until he was on his knees. The Monado was stuck in the ground and stopped functioning. Diamond had let Shulk believe that the Monado was in good shape, but Shulk forgot that the old sorcerer would not let himself be cut down by the blade so easily.

"You should really pay attention to your little Alvis." Diamond had mocked seeing Shulk gasping for air. "He is the only one who could make the Monado work against you."

"Bastard…what have you done…to Alvis?"

Diamond was happy to tell Shulk what he did to the silver haired Homs. "Oh? I just had my army of robots pick him up in the Golden Land. It took a while, but I got him in Mecha Galaxy now. I just forced him to change how the Monado worked slightly so it drains your Ether when you use it in battle. Aren't I a genius?"

But that didn't explain what he did to Alvis. Shulk feared for his friend. If what Diamond did to him in previous timelines said anything, he would hope that Alvis was not subjected to these horrible sexual experiments.

"Your little Alvis shouldn't be your main concern. Your main concern should just be your fiancé."

Shulk hissed seeing how Diamond was handling his boyfriend. If only he had the vision sooner, he could have prevented Rob from becoming a hostage. Now the dream he had so many timelines back was returning to him. Rob groaned weakly with how the old sorcerer was yanking at his hair. There was nothing he could do. His robe was torn up and his body battered just from a few attacks that were aimed at Shulk. If he could just heal himself, then Shulk wouldn't be put in this terrible situation.

"I hope you know what you need to do to save him."

 **Fanservice**

Shulk didn't know what he was expecting when Pit showed him what the 4th wall was. All he saw when he looked at the internet about his character were memes, getting naked and being an idiot when it came to romance.

"I'm not like that." Shulk told Pit who was too busy cackling at a photo shop image of him on this really buff guy. "Who is that supposed to be? I don't get naked every five minutes of my life."

"…You sure about that?"

"I have no problem with people seeing me naked. I am not a pervert for thinking this. It is normal for Homs to not wear that much clothing."

"Explain that to the 4th wall." Pit said with a laugh. "Hey, to be fair…at least you're not Pittoo going up against Yoshi and the Terminator to save Hot Topic or getting grounded."

"What the hell are you…"

"Or at least the audience doesn't see you as some innocent shota."

 **Proposal**

So what was the first thing Shulk wanted to do after regaining his memories from the previous timelines? Why, propose to his true love of course.

The young couple usually didn't propose to each other in other timelines. There were a few exceptions, but both were simply too shy to give the other a beautiful ring that would seal the deal. Shulk had the resolved to do this now just to reassure himself more than anything that he and Rob would always be together.

Rob was still in his wary stage. He was in love with Shulk but still in denial. He needed a little more time until he realized he loved the blond and then would attempt to woo him. Shulk pushed through knowing Rob would say yes.

"Rob…I know this is sudden but…"

Choosing Melody Galaxy as the place to be dating sounded good at the time. The moon was up, the fireworks were being lit up in the night sky and the lights were gorgeous. The balcony that was a little ways away from the ferris wheel was the perfect place. Rob's eyes widened seeing Shulk go down on his knee with a box in one hand revealing a beautiful purple ring. The ring was decorated with many small flowers from white lilies and flowers from Shulk's world that were a bright shade of purple.

"…Will you marry me and forever be by my side?"

Shulk forced himself to stare into Rob's brown orbs. Rob was taken back by the sudden proposal and tried to keep it together. His cheeks were a bright red to the point he had to cover half of his face with his hand.

"Shulk…I…I don't know what to say…" Rob whispered. "I…"

Of course he loved Shulk. The seer knew what his friend's answer was. Slowly, Rob started to reach out toward the ring.

"Y-Yes…I do…"

Shulk tried his best to hide his smile and not jump around like an idiot. He had to keep some composure.

Too bad that was when the attack happened…

 **Future**

Shulk was allowed to remember everything that occurred in the past for the sole purpose of being one of the important players in changing the future. This timeloop would keep happening until Prism was not killed by the Great Evil. Despite being a brat, Prism had tried to fight for this universe, so it was only natural that he would die. Shulk was stuck teaming up with Pit most of the time though. If he and Pit couldn't find ways to make the next time vastly different, then they were going to be stuck in this hellhole forever.

"The future is ours to decide." Shulk would remind Pit after he got discouraged for another failed timeline. "You cannot let the Great Evil win."

"I know." Pit grumbled. "I just wish Pittoo wouldn't become the Black Abyss each time."

This was a difficult task. They would also need to find a way to contain all the negative energy Dark Pit had built up in every timeline to make sure that the Great Evil never returned.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 4243 words.**

 **Li: Well that was quick.**

 **Me: Yeah because Shulk is one of the main characters in my universe. Notes!**

 **1\. So my explanation on how Fiora could have messed up so badly to not end up with Shulk does have to do with that pink heart to heart at the end of the game. Despite all the evidence thrown in game, Shulk seems to miss how much Fiora wants to be with him. They kiss (which I wrote a justification for), they hold hands, but then when it comes to an actual relationship, it ends up falling flat. The first person who can get past how oblivious Shulk wins and I will bring up in the story where Fiora and Melia react to how Rob won Shulk over them.**

 **2\. Apparently in the heart to heart that Shulk has with Riki, Shulk does not like hot springs. Well, there is a real reason for Pit to hate Shulk.**

 **3\. The Knight section came from Ari's** _ **Xenochildren: Boy Princess.**_ **I like the idea that Shulk would play the damsel while Fiora was the hero and Reyn was the Mechon. I feel like it enforced the idea that Shulk was the weakest of the trio until he got the Monado.**

 **4\. I keep bringing up the God meeting. All of this happens after** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **where Pit and Shulk pretty much need to find different ways to stop the Great Evil. They achieve more than what Raven does…but the God meeting is the first thing.**

 **5\. Post** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **, Reyn and Dunban won't be by Shulk's side either. Reyn goes to Palutena and Dunban goes to Hades leaving Shulk to expand more on Bionis more with the others. I do imply that Shulk might adopt the Norse mythology cycle of life and death.**

 **6\. The reason Shulk is acting rather out of character in the Slayer section is due to the stress of the God meeting. He's the lowest rank of all the Gods and is picked on and harassed to the point of breaking down. Now he is given the opportunity to get back at every single God who has made him miserable. He's just projecting his anger at this point.**

 **7\. Hey shout out to sexy Shulk and GeneralDarkPit/Merchant Anna. I love you guys, so I had to give you guys a shout out to your parody fics. I think it gets the point across of how most of the Smash fandom cannot get Shulk's character right to save his life. You can mess him up in a parody, but not in a serious story and then try to claim the moral high ground.**

 **8\. There are only like four purple flowers and most of them are hard to obtain due to it being in areas of no return. So the purple flowers grow on Colony 6 after that point, so it does help which flower Shulk is using.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
